Codename Kids Next Door (Adventures of the Rejects)
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: Join the members of Sector V in an Alternate Universe where they are joined by five other operatives who help them battle the adult forces. This is the start of a set of adventures for when Sector V first meet the rejected operatives of the Kids Next Door.
1. Operation REJECTED pt 1

**This is my first ever fanfic of codename knd and one that I have been wanting to do for eight years straight. So please enjoy.**

 **(Note: These events take place in an alternate universe after Operation G.R.O.W.-U.P)**

* * *

 **Now Loading:**

 **Kids Next Door Mission**

 **Operation**

 **R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D**

 **R** ejected

 **E** very

 **J** uvenile

 **E** xtraordinary-Kids

 **C** oming

 **T** o-fight

 **E** vil

 **D** omination Plans.

(Based on Characters created by Tom Warburton)

A fanfic By NegaBoss2000

* * *

 **Location: Virginia, Sector V treehouse.**

It had been a long while since Sector V had been on any missions and even after the defeat of Father, the father of the Delightful Children from down the lane. It was also because of the fact that they had just finished their treehouse.

The gang were currently in the treehouse's briefing room where:

Numbuh 5, the african american second in command opretive and spy was currently being her cool and usual self.

Numbuh 4, the australian hand to hand combat expert, he was currently counting how many punches he was able to use in order to take out his enemies.

Numbuh 3, the happy japanese diversionary tactics expert, the young girl was currently having a pretend tea party with her toys.

Numbuh 2, the overwieght american 2x4 technology officer, he was working on a new kind of tech for the KND and better.

And last but not least, Numbuh 1, the bald british leader of sector V, was walking up onto the podium and getting ready for the briefing.

''Alright team. Today I have an important mission announcement to make: We have managed to pick up the Common Cold's signal heading to one of the big city in the world, apparentely he's planning on giving children colds that will keep them in bed for a whole weekend, until school!'' Numbuh 1 said, the other members gasped in horror. Numbuh 5 just nodded in agreement as her face wore a frown.

''Oh my gosh, that's awful...even after that encounter with him around the time when my brother Tommy wanted to hang out with us.'' Numbuh 2 said as he cringed in fright.

''Ah crud, so what if that happens anyway? We just finished building this place after those delightful dorks wrecked it and my butt hurts!'' The australian boy complained.

It was then that Numbuh 5 hit him on the head very hard which caused him. ''OW! What the crud was that for?'' The cool girl then told him to shut up before she the allowed Numbuh 1 to continue with the mission briefing.

''Anyways as I was saying, he plans to keep them sick for a whole weekend until school. The global command needs us to put a stop to the Common Cold's nefarious plans before...'' But before Numbuh 1 could explain their plan to stop the villain, The hologram was suddenly interrupted by not so happy face.

''WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE DOING?! THINKING THAT YOU'RE GOING ON A MISSION WITHOUT KNOWING THE CHANGES?! AND RIGHT AROUND THE TIME WHEN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALL THE MOST?!'' The face on the transmission was in fact Numbuh 86, the head of decomissioning and gobal tactical officer.

''Nu...Nu..Numbuh 86...Wh...what a pleasure?'' Numbuh 2 said nervously. Just then the angry holographic face of Numbuh 86 came right into Numbuh 2's face and therefore scared him in the process. ''SHUT IT YOU NITWITS!''

Nigel got really annoyed at this point and went over to the holographic head of Numbuh 86. ''What do you want now Numbuh 86? I was currently in the middle of briefing the mission of taking down the Common Cold!'' The english boy yelled.

Numbuh 86 mearly just frowned firmly but calmly. ''Actually, Numbuhs 362 and 60 said that they were going to be assigned to that mission instead of you lot.''

''WHAT?!'' The members of Sector V gasped in shock. ''What do ya mean we're not going on the mission?'' Numbuh 2 asked confusingly. ''And more importantly, since when were you in charge of deciding what we have to do?'' As soon as Numbuh 5 asked her question, Numbuh 86 immediately explained that she didn't decide what she ordered them to do. She added that Numbuh 274 had bigger plans for this sector.

''Oooh, you mean like throw a birthday party or something?'' Numbuh 3 asked like the happy little girl that she was. ''No. Numbuh 274 wants you to take care of handling 5 of our biggest problems in your own sector.'' Numbuh 86 said as the japanese girl then let out an 'aw' before the rest of the gang looked in confusion at each other.

''Er...what exactly do you mean by...'' Numbuh 2 was immediately cut off harshly when the hologram glared him right in the face. ''Shut it! Anyways, for your information. Numbuh 274 has ordered that you all will be in charge of the rejects.'' Numbuh 86 then told the gang that there were 5 recent operatives who had joined the Kids Next Door around the time when Sector V was still rebuilding their Treehouse.

She went on in saying that they ended up being rejected because one of them was too cowardly and the rest had a set of their own problems. ''Sooo...when do we expect them and who are they?'' Numbuh 1 asked while Numbuh 86 Looked at him.

''Everything you all need to know, is right here.'' And with that, the hologram of the girl's face disappeared and then revealing the information of the five operatives. The gang looked at the information that was on the hologram.

''Alright, the incoming operatives are as follows you guys.'' Numbuh 2 said as he read the whole information.

* * *

 **(On Hologram)**

* * *

 ** _Numbuh 666_**

 _Real Name: Freddy Fearling_

Country of Origin: Stavanger, Norway

 _Special Talent: None_

 _Hobbies: Chicken Racing_

 _Occupation: Guard_

 _Important information: He's sociable, has a lot of feelings and at times needs encouragement._

 _Reason For Rejection: He's a blooming scaredy cat._

* * *

 ** _Numbuh 7x7_**

 _Real Name:_ _Gabby (Gabriella) Ni_ _ghtingale_

Country of Origin: Paris, France

 _Special Talent: Ninja Training/Gadgeteer_

 _Hobbies: Reading books, Dancing and Painting_

 _Occupation: Assistant_

 _Important information: In whatever sector, she is able to help operatives in whatever way she can._

 _Reason For Rejection: She's too much of a bookworm._

* * *

 ** _Numbuh 88-Speed_**

 _Real Name: Neville Longlegs_

Country of Origin: St Petersburg, Russia

 _Special Talent: Astro Exploration_

 _Hobbies: Flying space shuttles, Adventure_

 _Occupation: Pilot/Driver_

 _Important information: Neville is the tallest operative in the known Kids Next Door's code module._

 _Reason For Rejection: Caught cheating on the final test of the astro exploration training simulation._

* * *

 ** _Numbuh 9.99_**

 _Real Name: Axel_ _McGillity_

Country of Origin: Texas, United States

 _Special Talent: Gunslinging_

 _Hobbies: Videogames, Explosions (stuff that he uses in fights etc.)_

 _Occupation: Demolition S_ _pecialist/Jailbreaking rebel_

 _Important information: Be sure not to make him mad or else..._

 _Reason For Rejection: He nearly went rogue and needs to be restrained for the good of himself._

* * *

 **(Top Secret Opretive to all others)**

 ** _Numbuh 10K_**

 _Real Name: Danny Marvel_

Country of Origin: Auckland, New Zealand

 _Special Talent: Unknown_

 _Hobbies: Karate, Cartoons, Comics etc_

 _Occupation: Plan strategist_

 _Important information: Has a strange habbit for goofing off for some reason._

 _Reason For Rejection: Unknown_

* * *

After reading all the rejected operatives' info, Numbuh 1 saw something on Numbuh 10K's files that facinated him. ' _Hmm, Unknown parts?_ ' He thought before he tried to access the unknown information. Unfortunately, Numbuh 86 refused to give him the hidden information. ''Oh come on Numbuh 86, why can't you let me access the unknown files?'' Numbuh 1 complained.

''SHUT IT! Anyways, to answer one of your other questions from earlier, They'll be arriving this evening around 8:37pm. Well, if that's everything, then good luck with all of this. And don't mess this up or else you'll have me to deal with.'' Numbuh 86 said before she turned off the monitor and leaving the entire sector looking at each other in silence.

Numbuh 2 tried to say something, but was unable to due to the extreme awkwardness within the room.

''Right. Well then...let's get this place cleaned up for the new arrivals.'' And with that, Numbuh 1 then went to the spare rooms to clean them out along with the rest of the gang who followed behind them. He had given orders to prepare the spare rooms for the operatives and to make sure that they looked welcoming. If that wasn't the case, he also had to make sure to make sure not to mess things up for his own sake.

Whilst he was checking the time for arrival, Numbuh 2 worked on where each operative would be staying, Numbuh 3 worked on decorating the rooms, Numbuh 4 got some of the best weapons they had and placed them in the secret places of the rooms themselves and Numbuh 5 worked on a more ' _important matter._ '

* * *

Later that evening in the treehouse

The gang watched as the hanger bay door opened up whilst a transport ship flew in before landing gently. ''Alright everyone, remember to treat these operatives as if they were our personal guests...oh wait. They are our guests.'' Numbuh 1 reminded the gang.

''Oooh, I wonder if these kids likes Rainbow Monkeys.'' Numbuh 3 asked delightfully before Numbuh 4 just groaned having heard his teammate mention about those 'Cruddy Dolls' once again.

''Numbuh 5 just hope everythin' will work out just fine.'' Numbuh 5 thought, right before a voice echoed around the hanger. ''Alright Rejects, this is your place.'' The pilot of the ship opened up the doors of the vehicle. Steam was coming out of the doors as they continued to open up. ''Woah, guy...this is so exciting.'' Numbuh 2 whispered to the gang. ''Hush now, here they come.'' Numbuh 1 said, shutting Numbuh 2 up for a little bit.

Once the door fully opened, five kids walked out whilst looking around the treehouse.

The first operative was a 10 year old messy ginger haired boy with freckles who wore a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath a brown wool vest, a pair of shorts, grey socks and blue shoes. While carrying some luggage with him, the boy looked around nervously before yelping in suprise at Numbuh 4 when he growled.

The second was a 9 year old girl with emerald eyes who wore a green headband on her short orange hair. She also wore a purple long sleved top, a couple of glow-in-the-dark bracelets on her right arm, a purpleish pink skirt with a silver square buckled black belt on it and a pair of white shoes. She was carrying her luggage whilst reading a book with a pair of reading glasses.

The third was a tall 10 year old boy with blonde hair. He wore a brown sleeveless vest jacket over a dark red short sleeved top, a pair of black shorts and a pair of brown boots. The tall kid was currently carrying all of his belongings in a huge missile used by the Kids Next Door Moonbase and actually tried to jump, but he actually couldn't due to how heavy the missile was with his stuff.

The fourth was a 9 1/2 crazy boy with crazy black hair with dark blue streaks and a black eye. Aparently, the two operatives had to bring him out in a container due to his rogue nature. But when he was released and calmed down, Sector V saw that he was wearing a black torn hoodie over a gold shirt, a pair of mechanical gauntlets, a pair of grey jeans and a pair of flame coloured boots. After his release, the kid laughed insanely which was unsettling to Numbuhs 2 and 3.

And finally, The fifth operative was a 10 year old red haired boy with blue eyes and who wore a single earing with a sapphire on his left ear. He also wore a dark blue jacket over a red turtle neck shirt, a glove on his right hand, a pair of blue trousers and a pair of neon glowing shoes. The young lad was carrying his luggage in just a single huge bag with out any trouble. Oddly enough, it was almost like the bag was floating.

When all five operatives were revealed and once they stopped in front of Sector V's operatives, they stood awaiting their orders. ''Right, well we'll leave you to your job. Adios Numbuh 1 and good luck.'' One of Numbuh 9.99's guards said before they ran onto the ship with fear before taking off.

''Strange, well never mind. Anyways, you are the five rejected Operatives that Numbuh 274 had asked us to take care of, aren't you?'' Numbuh 1 asked the Rejects. ''Yeah, we are. But stop calling us Rejects, I feel insulted when I'm called that.'' Numbuh 10K said in defence. Numbuh 5 had to calm down the rejected operative, it worked a little and soon enough, introductions were underway.

''Anyways, I'm Numbuh 10K or Danny Marvel is my real name.'' Numbuh 10K said to Numbuh 1. ''Pleasure to meet you. My name is Nigel Uno, but I'm sure you already know me as Numbuh 1.'' Numbuh 1 said as he shook Numbuh 10K's hand before looking at all of the other rejected operatives. ''And the rest of you must be Numbuhs 666, 7x7, 88-Speed and 9.99.'' The other operatives nodded in response to his question. After that, the operatives then started greeting each other.

''What's up tall stack. Hoagie P Gilligan's my name, flying's my game. But you can also call me Numbuh 2 if it makes you feel any better.'' Numbuh 2 said to the tall operative, trying to show off his cool side. ''Thank you very much, I'm actually good with piloting ships myself...until I got kicked out. Anyways, I'm Neville Longlegs, but my codename is Numbuh 88-Speed, honored to meet you.'' Numbuh 88-Speed spoke with his russian accent. ''Only problem is, I'm easily mistaken for a teenager.'' Feeling down because of what he thought, Numbuh 2 then reasured him that he didn't look anything like a teen to him.

Numbuh 3 then skipped over to the female operative and greeted her with glee. ''Hi, I'm Kuki, Kuki Sanban. But my friends call me Numbuh 3, what's your name?'' After looking up from her book and taking off her reading glasses, the female operative then spoke. ''Hello, sorry about that. Anyways, I'm Gabriella Nightingale, but please call me Gabby or Gabs. Anyways, my codename is Numbuh 7x7 and if anyone ever needs a good assistant, I'm happy to lend a hand.'' Numbuh 7x7 said as she shook Numbuh 3's hands.

''Hiya boy, I'm Numbuh 9.99 or Axel McGillity as you know me. If you need any explosions to destroy walls, machines or Rainbow Monkeys, then I'm yer kid.'' Numbuh 9.99 spoke with a freaky voice. He then showed a demonstration of what he was capable of. ''Now this is my kind of kid. He might be crazy, but he's amazing with explosions and fighting. Wallaby Beetles, but my codename's Numbuh 4, pleasure to meet you.'' Numbuh 4 said before shaking the crazy operative's hand.

''Hold on a moment, that's four operatives. Where's the fifth at?'' Numbuh 5 asked everyone, she then saw the final operative hiding behind a crate muttering to himself. ''Ohmygoodness, Ohmygoodness, Ohmygoodness, Ohmygoodness, Ohmygoodness. What if they don't like me? What if they're actually adults forcing me to do all their chores for them? I can't take this stress any...'' The operative said shaking uncontrollably to himself.

He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and caused him to scream and jump in fight. ''Woah woah, take it easy kid. You're alright. I'm not gonna hurt you.'' Numbuh 5 said, trying to calm the boy down. ''How...How do I know you're not tricking me? I...I happened to be rejected several times because I kept chickening out. What if you try to ditch me for not being brave or whatever?'' The operative asked with panic.

''Hey, that ain't gonna happen kid, you're gonna be very satisfied at Sector V. Most of us are nice here.'' Numbuh 5 reasured the scared operative. ''Alright, I guess this is alright for me now. I'm Freddy, Freddy Fearling or Numbuh 666 for my codename.'' Numbuh 666 spoke as he calmed down completely. ''And on that account, I'm Abigail Lincon, or Numbuh 5 by my codename.'' Numbuh 5 said as she introduced herself and shook Numbuh 666's hand.

With all ten operatives introduced to each other, Numbuh 1 told the operatives that they'd get a tour around the whole treehouse since it was their first day. ''Right you lot, follow us, and don't wander off.'' Numbuh 4 warned the operatives. Numbuh 666 had listened and kept following Sector V's operatives. On the way, Numbuh 1 thought he saw Numbuh 10K's bag floating in the air, but when he turned around it was on the operative's back.

Something had told Numbuh 1 V that he and his fellow operatives would be in for a wild ride with these five.

* * *

 **And on that account, we've reached the end of the first chapter for this story.**

 **If there are any questions you want to ask, please let me know in the comments.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Operation REJECTED pt 2

**Here we are everyone, the next part of Operation R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D.**

 **Important details will most likely be in this chapter, so enjoy.**

 **Also, don't forget to comment your thoughts on it when you want ^^**

* * *

After the tour of the Sector V treehouse.

Numbuh 1 and his operatives had reached the rejected operative's rooms in the treehouse, their rooms were on the opposite side of the room towards Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5's rooms. ''Well, that just about wraps up our tour for the night.'' Numbuh 1 said, satisfied about showing the operatives around. ''Now, was there anything that you wanted to tell us before turning in for the night?'' With that question in the air, one had only one question to ask.

''Well, as a matter of fact I do. Numbuh 86 said we needed to train with you tomorrow, what time will that be at?'' Numbuh 7x7 asked. Numbuh 2 figured that this was the rejects' first night here, so he told Gabby that the training would start an hour after breakfast tomorrow. ''Oh, that's perfect, I'll also need to double up on everything for tomorrow.'' She said, after that Numbuh 9.99 interrupted. ''I think I'll be headin' off to bed now, good night everybody.'' After speaking, Numbuh 9.99 walked over to where her room was and decided to get some sleep.

''I think I'll be to bed too, besides, I've gotta unpack all of my stuff.'' Numbuh 10K said before he followed Numbuh 7x7 and went to his own room. ''Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.'' Numbuh 5 said, the two operatives then said goodnight too.

Numbuhs 666, 7x7 and 88-Speed were then asked if they wanted to watch the monster truck rally. ''S..S...Sure, as...as...as long as there's no violence involved.'' Numbuh 666 stuttered nervously. ''Alright, I'll hang with you guys for a little bit.'' Numbuh 88-Speed even agreed to see the Monster Truck Rally too.

Once the operatives got to the TV room, Numbuh 4 switched on the television and put on the Monster Truck Rally. Immediately, Numbuh 666 jumped upon hearing the loud noises booming out from the television and ran behind the couch.

Amazingly, Numbuh 5 took notice on how fast Numbuh 666 was able to run behind the couch in fear. While she thought that it was absolutely amazing, Numbuhs 1 and 4 on the other hand, took a different pair of thoughts on the scared operative. ''Typical...'' Numbuh 4 muttered. ''Hmm, Numbuh 86 warned me that Numbuh 666 was a scardy cat.'' Numbuh 1 thought.

Looking over at Numbuh 7x7, Nigel happened to notice that she was mostly reading a book rather than watching the Monster Truck Rally. She also had a single rainbow monkey beside her which was orange like her hair and had a pair of small reading glasses on the end of it's nose. ''Rejected for being too much of a bookworm eh? I don't see what's wrong with reading.'' Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 1. ''I see where you're coming from Numbuh 5, I'll contact the Moonbase later to ask why she was really rejected. Why don't you go talk to her or something.'' After suggesting that, Numbuh 1 then walked off to see about the Rejects' files.

Numbuh 88-speed on the other hand, was calculating how the monster trucks were able to function properly. It was as if his own eyes were literally scanning the movement of the trucks to see what the certain outcomes would be. ''Hmm, if that truck collides with the truckzilla, it could...oh never mind.'' Neville muttered to himself.

On the couch to the left, Numbuh 5 had sat beside Numbuh 7x7 before talking to her. ''Hey Gabby, whatcha readin' there?'' Abby asked, Numbuh 7x7 glanced over towards Numbuh 5 before speaking. ''Oh, it's nothing. Just one of my favourite storybooks that my mom used to read me when I was a lot younger.'' The orange haired operative explained, showing the title of the book which about a little girl lost in a dark forest. ''It's mainly about a little girl going into a forest and discovering a lost village. I won't spoil the rest, but if you want I can let you read it when I'm done.'' Gabby offered.

''Sounds good, maybe Numbuh 5 will read it when you're done.'' Numbuh 5 answered. Gabby then smiled gleefully before going back to her book. Numbuh 2 then decided to talk to Numbuh 88-speed about his understanding of certain outcomes etc. ''Hmm, rejected for cheating in final test eh? Now there must be some sort of logical explaination for that.'' Numbuh 1 thought in his head.

* * *

Later that evening

Everyone, including the rejected operatives had gone to bed. Numbuh 1 on the other hand, had to contact Numbuh 362 to see what else he could find out about the operatives, and complain if he could.

''Ugh, Numbuh 1...you'd better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of the night.'' Numbuh 362 said as soon as she picked up her transmission device. ''I just wanted to talk to you about Numbuhs 666-10K...'' Numbuh 1 began, only to have Numbuh 362 cut him off. ''Forget it, you're not getting rid of them. No take-backs.'' That was where she was wrong all together.

''Actually, I wasn't going to say that at all. I was mostly going to say that how you all describe them as 'Rejected' doesn't actually seem fair to them. In fact, I think Numbuhs 666, 7x7 and 88-Speed have proved all of that earlier on.'' Numbuh 1 explained. Numbuh 362 then became interested in this. ''Really? Because as far as I'm concerned, they were kicked out of several bases and every operative complained about them. But this is new, so tell me...what makes you think they're so special?'' She continued to ask.

''Well...Numbuh 666 might be a scardy cat, but he's actually pretty fast when it comes to running away. Numbuh 88-Speed claims to study up on certain physics, I noticed this earlier when he was watching the monster truck rally, so he couldn't have been cheating in the final test and Numbuh 7x7 just loves reading books, nobody can judge her for that.'' After explaining, Nubmuh 362 admitted that she hadn't noticed this before from any of the operatives. ''And while I still haven't found anything out about Numbuh 9.99, what can you tell me about Numbuh 10K?'' Numbuh 1 asked, deciding to go for the one operative that he thought had a bit of a mystery around him.

''Oh, that operative. Well...no one really knows why he was rejected. All I'm told is that Danny has been one of the greatest mysteries in the history of the Kids Next Door. Some say he's special, but others think he's to strange...As for me...I think he's special in a way...Well mainly it's because of the fact that...'' But before Rachael could even finish what she was going to say, the transmission was suddenly interrupted(1).

Shocked by this, Numbuh 1 attempted to get the signal back, but nothing worked at all. ''Hmm, someone's tampered with the signal...I'd better get Numbuh 2 to fix it tomorrow, but now I think I'd better get to bed.'' He said to himself before going to his room door.

As he walked in through his door, Numbuh 1 never even noticed that Numbuh 10K was looking at him through the curtains of his guest room. ''Phew...that was close.'' He said before going back to bed.

* * *

Down the lane, in the mansion of the Delightful Children from down the lane.

The delightful children has gathered some of the enemy's that the Kids Next Door had beaten in the past and were working on a plan to take them down for good. They along with a handful of villains that sector V had faced before were currently in their briefing room before they explained their plan. The villains that the delightful children had gathered were Mr Boss, Chester, Stickybeard, Common Cold and regretfully...The Toiletnator.

''Thank you so much for coming here tonight everyone. We all know why we're here don't we?'' The children said with their usual synchronizational voices. ''Yeah, to take down the Kids Next Do...ah..Ah...AAAACHOOOO!'' Common cold said before he sneezed all over one of the statues within the room. ''Thorry. Anyways, I was beaten by a couple of those brats earlier on today and it's mainly one of the reasons why we came here today.'' He continued.

''Arr, he be right. Me and me crew were even foiled by those scurvy brats a fortnight ago and lost half me candy to 'em!'' Stickybeard complained with absolute rage. He then at a piece of caramel in order to calm himself down.

''I agree! It's because of them that I haven't got any money! I've got no kids to use in order to make the products for adults!'' Chester yelled, showing an empty jar which was supposed to be full of money.

''I haven't even been able to do my business properly after they destroyed my buildingbot 2000.'' Mr boss argued, showing a broken machine as proof.

''I can hardly even move after...wait what was the question again?'' The Toiletnator argued before forgetting why he was even here.

Soon all of the adults were arguing about how badly the Kids Next Door were able to foil their plans so quickly. Eventually though, the delightful children int erupted them. ''Now now, calm yourselves.'' They said in unison. ''We have gotten word of a few operatives have been sent to our enemy's treehouse. One of those operatives is somehow special.'' After hearing them speak, the adults looked at each other in confusion.

The delightful children then showed a special type of weapon which was presumed to be used for capturing this operative. ''In order to find the right operative, you need to use this device for checking if they are the right one.'' They explained, showing a tracking device on where the Operative's location was.

''Oooh.'' The adults said in awe. They then agreed to hunt down this operative and use his powers for their own benefits.''Very well then...let's go find us a special operative.'' The children said evilly as they summoned a giant mechanical monster.

* * *

The next day

All of the operatives in Sector V were woken up by some loud music (2). They were a little curious and annoyed about the loud music and all went to Numbuh 5's room, but she didn't have any music on in her room. After looking through a few places within the treehouse, everyone eventually, they found out that the source of the music was coming from the kitchen.

They all then walked down to the kitchen where they saw a toy keyboard being played on demo, the music was currently playing as the operatives saw Numbuh 7x7 was dancing along with the music making everyone breakfast. She wore a pink apron and had her hair tied up in a ponytail while she worked away. from how she was dancing and when cooking breakfast, it was almost as if the rhythm of the music was actually running through her.

Numbuh 1 and the other operatives merely stood there in disbelief as their fellow operative kept dancing away. They also saw that she was making pancakes for everyone along with pouring the right amounts of orange juice in 10 glasses. The young girl also pulled out a butter tray, a bottle of honey and a few bowls of strawberries before she placed them on the table in time with the rhythm.

Seeing Gabby just dance and work to the music, boy this had impressed Numbuh 1 entirely, failing to notice that Numbuh 10K was blushing a little. Once she finished, Numbuh 7x7 then turned off the music and looked at what she had done with pride.

''Wow, that was amazing.'' Numbuh 2 complemented, accidentally scaring Numbuh 7x7 in the process. Gabby then turned to face the rest of the operatives as she turned off the music. ''Oh, good morning you guys. I was just er...finishing our breakfast for this morning.'' She said sheepishly. ''That was very good what you were doing Gabby. I didn't know you could dance.'' Nigel said with amazement.

Gabby mentioned that she took ballet classes and also clarified that she could help out any operative in whatever way she can. ''You see, back in Paris, I would often be told what to do whenever my abusive father wanted me to do something.'' She said, shedding a single tear from her cheek.

''Well don't you worry about any of that horrible stuff, here at Sector V, we'll make sure you feel right at home.'' Numbuh 1 reassured, making Gabby feel happy once again as he hugged her.

And soon after, breakfast was underway. Numbuh 1 was absolutely impressed with Numbuh 7x7's skills, even Numbuh 5 complemented her for having make the pancakes without any help whatsoever.

Numbuhs 9.99 and 4 were fighting over who would have the honey first, but then Numbuh 3 took it off them. Numbuh 666 and 88-Speed were watching the pair of them fight over it as they decided to use their own honey bottle gently. Being at the table today with the rest of the operatives also reminded Numbuh 1 about what he was talking to Numbuh 362 about yesterday.

''So, Numbuh 10K. I don't think we got to know each other yesterday, but now that we're here, what can you tell us about yourself?'' Numbuh 1 asked, putting a little bit of pressure on Danny, but he eventually managed to start the conversation. ''Well...not much about me to be honest. I mean I used to be located in a sector called Sector NZ until I was transferred here.'' He started before allowing Sector V's leader to understand why he was rejected. ''Ah I see, so I actually wanted to talk to you about why you were rejected.'' Numbuh 1 asked, hoping to find some answers.

Unfortunately, the answers he got weren't what he was looking for when Danny spoke up. ''I goofed off too much. Every sector I was in got annoyed and kicked me out. That's all there is to it.'' He said, mentioning the stuff in his files, he looked nervous...like he was hiding something. ''Well then...we'll get to that part later. So what other things do you like doing?'' Numbuh 5 said, deciding to delve further into Numbuh 10K's personality.

''Well...I also like reading comics, flying kites they're really awesome if you do it right and then...well there's also videogames I love playing but...'' Danny continued to speak, by then Numbuh 4's interest had shifted towards Numbuh 9.99 and whis own personality. ''So Axel, why'd you get rejected?'' Numbuh 4 asked the crazy operative.

''Well, I used to be an ordinary kid like you, until I went crazy with these.'' Numbuh 9.99 started, revealing his gauntlets. Everyone then looked towards the gauntlets with interest before Numbuh 2 then realised what kind of 2x4 tech that those gauntlets were. ''Woah, I know them, those things are the...''

* * *

 ** _Kids Next Door_**

 ** _S.H.O.C.K.S.O.C.K.E.R.S_**

 ** _Super_**

 ** _High-voltage_**

 ** _Omni-gauntlets_**

 ** _Can_**

 ** _Kill_**

 ** _Super_**

 ** _Operational_**

 ** _Creations-which_**

 ** _Kill-off_**

 ** _Every_**

 ** _Really-fun_**

 ** _Stuff_**

* * *

Once he finished explaining, all the operatives gasped in amazement. ''Also a rejected weapon of the 2x4 Tech Science Fair if I remember correctly.'' Numbuh 1 mentioned, showing a prototype model of Axel's gauntlets as he spoke.

''Sheesh, no wonder they rejected you. You're nuts.'' Numbuh 4 said to himself, oblivious to Numbuh 9.99 hearing what he said in the process. Axel then rubbed his two gauntlets together as an electrical current started flowing through them.

Axel then proceeded to zap the short operative for insulting him as he fell off his chair when he was zapped. Numbuh 2 then looked up to see Numbuh 9.99 maniacally laughing as he charged up his gauntlets and prepared to chase Wally. ''I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with your worse nightmare!'' He laughed maniacally. Scared out of his wits, Numbuh 4 began to run away from Axel as he chased him all through the treehouse with everyone watching him as they left.

Once they had gone, Gabby said that Axel was always sensitive about being called crazy, which was overall his problem. '' _Hmm, I wonder how we could use that to our advantage?_ '' Numbuh 1 thought to himself before turning back to Danny. ''So as I was saying before Danny, why were you rejected?'' He asked, making Danny somewhat uncomfortable in his opinion. ''I...I really prefer not to talk about it, it's private stuff.'' Numbuh 10K mentioned, like he was trying to hide something.

Numbuh 5 then told Numbuh 1 to leave it for now while she asked the rest of the gang about why they were rejected. ''So Gabs, how'd a cute little girl such as yourself get rejected?'' Numbuh 2 asked, causing Numbuh 5 to face palmed herself in embarrassment. ''Well, if you must know, I tended to do things by the book back in my other sectors, it ended up getting me into trouble and I got blamed every time we went on missions.'' Numbuh 7x7 explained to everyone.

''Woah, now that's no way to treat a member of the Kids Next Door.'' Numbuh 5 said angrily, slamming her hand on the table without realising that Freddy was beside her. Numbuh 666 then jumped in fright and landed on his back. ''Yes, well most of those sectors didn't need to read a single book.'' Numbuh 7x7 explained, Numbuh 1 then thought that it was absolutely disgraceful of those operatives to just kick Gabriela out for that.

Abby then asked Danny about why Freddy was rejected, Danny didn't know and said that he and the other operatives had met up on the same day before being transferred to Sector V. ''M...M...My sector knew that I was a scaredy cat and decided to mail me back to the Moonbase to sort me into a different sector.'' Numbuh 666 explained as he appeared from the corner of the door. ''Oh my gosh, that's so awful. You poor thing.'' Numbuh 3 said as she hugged Numbuh 666 for comfort.

Seeing this, Neville decided to explain why he was rejected himself. ''Well, I suppose that I was rejected for something...that I didn't even do. I mean, I was the smartest and tallest operative in the history of Kids Next Door. All I did was just drop one pencil they just got rid of me. Seriously, those operatives were way too sensitive.'' Numbuh 88-speed explained to Numbuh 2, hoping that he would understand the truth.

''Wow, they were that afraid of you being a teenager right? Well you don't look like one, so they have no right to judge.'' Numbuh 2 said as he looked at Numbuh 1 who nodded at him with agreement. ''You see, you think you're treated badly, well you're not alone. We too are treated like a joke, but it doesn't stop us from being ourselves. But I'll tell you one thing, if we work together, we can show every operative within the Kids Next Door that we are so much more.'' After speaking, Numbuh 1 asked if the operatives if they felt more comfortable.

Agreeing to everything Numbuh 1 had said to them, Danny, Gabby, Freddy and Neville nodded in agreement. ''Good, now let's get down to training. Wait...where's Numbuhs 4 and 9.99?'' Numbuh 2 asked, noticing that neither Axel or Wally had come back yet.

Just then, the gang heard a loud explosion from the far end of the treehouse before they looked and saw what caused it. Axel had used his _S.H.O.C.K.S.O.C.K.E.R.S_ to zap Numbuh 4, but accidentally blew something up in the process as Numbuh 4 came flying in throught the top window and crashed on the floor in the process. ''We're gonna have to put a leash on Axel, 'cause he's too cruddy crazy to handle.'' Wally spoke before fainting.

* * *

Soon, the training was underway.

Numbuhs 1-5 had brought the rejected operatives to their training area where they would test out the rejected operative's skills and what they needed to improve before taking on adults in the world.

''Right, so that we can prove that you aren't useless operatives to the rest of the Kids Next Door, we've created these five challenges for each of you in pairs of two. Once you complete all the tasks, we'll check your scores and hopefully we'll show everyone what you're made of. Do you understand?'' Numbuh 1 asked the 5 operatives who nodded in agreement.

Sector V then showed 5 task doors which bared the numbers of the original operatives from Sector V. Danny, Axel, Freddy, Gabriela and Nevile were all told that two opereatives had to go through one door while the rest stay outside until they finished the task, and Danny and Gabriela were the first ones to go.

 **With Numbuh 1, he was training Numbuhs 10K and 7x7 weapons combat.**

 _To prove what they were capable of, he set up an obstacle course with a few weapons for the two kids like the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A, and even the M.U.S.K.E.T. for example. Numbuh 1 also explained that if either of them got hit on wherever, it counts as a hit and they would be eliminated. The two kids also had to make their way across the arena to the flag._

 _Once the test started, Danny and Gabriella were starting out just fine, but eventually they became under heavy fire from the turrets firing mustard and ketchup. Numbuh 10K boldly shot back at the targets and managed to hit a few in the process._

 _Danny and Gabriela then decided to make a run for it as a few turrets shot their mustard and ketchup in their direction, each time those turrets missed right before Gabriela shot a few of the targets and ducked for cover just a behind Danny._

 _Gabriela tried her luck hitting the targets like Danny did before, but unfortunately got hit in the leg with Ketchup. Numbuh 10K then shot the targets which stopped them shooting all together. He then attempted to make a run for it, but looking at Gabby, she couldn't make it after being hit with kectchup like Numbuh 1 had told him, so Danny ignored heading to the flag for a second and picked up Gabby, carrying her all the way to the flag._

 _Numbuh 7x7 insisted that he let her go, but that was something that Numbuh 10K wouldn't dare to do. Once Gabby and Danny reached the end, Numbuh 1 was both shocked and impressed by Danny's tenacity and the way he just wouldn't leave Gabriela behind._

 _While seeing this, he also made a note on what they were good at and what they needed to improve on._

 **With Numbuh 2, he showed Numbuhs 88-Speed and 10K how to pilot the vehicles in Sector V and even showed them all the various vehicles that they'd use for fighting adults if they had to.**

 _Numbuh 2 had first allowed Neville to pilot the C.O.O.L.B.U.S while Danny tried out the guns on the vehicle._

 _Things were looking good so far with how Neville handled the vehicle...unfortunately, Neville accidently had the vehicle in reverse and crashed into the back wall of the test track, wrecking the vehicle._

 _After trying again, the same thing happened and after five minutes, Nevillle had managed to destroy the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W and H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P (to Numbuh 3's shock anyway)._

 _Numbuh 2 was a little frustrated about some of the vehicles being wrecked, but there were a few vehicles that he didn't try yet._

 _So, Numbuh 2 set Numbuh 88-speed up in one of the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E and figured that it was gonna crash. But after getting used to the ship's controls, Neville was able to conquer the course and nearly broke the record for fastest ship flying in sector V._

 _Out of all the vehicles which were being tested today, one of them was covered up with a huge sheet. Numbuh 10K wanted to have a look to see what the vehicle was, but Numbuh 2 said not to look underneath the cover because it was a top secret vehicle he was still working on._

 _Eventually, Numbuhs 10K and 88-Speed were able to use the rebuilt C.O.O.L.B.U.S for fighting foes in the air. They were able to take out a few dozen flying targets, but when they shot back, they crippled the C.O.O.L.B.U.S quite a bit._

 _But shockingly to Numbuh 2, Danny somehow managed to dodge some of the hits when Hoagie mistook the shot hitting the operative when it mysteriously smashed through the window. Eventually, the two boys passed with only a few things to work on._

 _Out of all the vehicles, one of them was covered up with a huge sheet(3). Numbuh 10K wanted to have a look to see what the vehicle was, but Numbuh 2 said not to look underneath the cover because it was a top secret vehicle he was still working on._

 _Neville insisted on seeing the vehicle, but was not allowed to see it until after it was finished. Lucky for him, Numbuh 2 offered to show it afterwards before he led the two boys back to the room where the other operatives were waiting._

 _In the back of his mind however, couldn't get the question on how Danny was able to dodge the shots when they were heading straight for him. His turrets never missed a target before, so he decided to tell Numbuh 1 about it later._

 **With Numbuh 3, she showed Freddy and Gabby how to work undercover during a mission. Unfortunately for the two kids, it was nothing like they had in mind.**

 _First off, Numbuh 3 gave some different clothing to Numbuhs 7x7 and 666. Gabby found the outfits absolutely outstanding, but Freddy...he felt like he was going to embarrass himself as some of the clothes mostly involved girly outfits._

 _Kuki explained that she was going to use the training room with her toys for how blending into areas would have to work. She let Gabby go first while she let Freddy watch from a distance._

 _The goal for Gabby was to find out the secret information without anyone noticing. It took a little while for her to finally find the information, but Gabby managed to find out what the secret information was and she passed with flying colours. Numbuh 3 gave Gabby an emerald rainbow monkey, stating that it was one of the rarest._

 _After thanking Kuki for the monkey, Gabby then sat down to watch Freddy's turn go by. However, to Kuki's shock, Freddy had a little...no, a lot of trouble socialising with the toys, he didn't want to blow his cover._

 _When a full hour had passed, Freddy was so embarrassed by the outfits he was wearing and thinking that he'd become a laughing stock, he fainted. Kuki and Gabby then ran up to the young operative and took him back to the others. After explaining what had happened to the poor operative, Numbuh 3 concluded that Numbuh 666 would need all the help he could get during missions._

 _Numbuh 1 agreed to this and had put Numbuh 5 in charge of his safety from now on. Kuki then whispered that Gabriella was amazing at blending in before Numbuh 1 decided to set her up as Numbuh 2's assistant._

 **With Numbuh 4, he then showed Numbuhs 9.99 and 666 how to beat up adults by using hand-to-hand combat. Wally chose Freddy because he wanted to toughen him up.**

 _After waking up to hear the news, Freddy was so frightened, Numbuh 4 had to drag him into the training room by his feet. Axel laughed all the way as this happened and gladly followed Numbuh 4 into the training room when his numbuh was up._

 _Inside, Numbuh 4 wanted the two boys to hit as many targets as they possibly could within a minute, wanting to see if either of them could match up to his amazing fighting techniques to their own._

 _Freddy was to go first, Numbuh 4 expected him to punch at least elventy billion of the dummies out of his fear speed, but unfortunately for him, the scardy cat only managed to hit just one dummy, and it wasn't even that hard of a punch either. This had made Numbuh 4 so annoyed, it nearly caused him to punch Numbuh 666 in the process, but his job from Numbuh 86 prevented him._

 _Once it was Numbuh 9.99's turn however, Axel used his_ _S.H.O.C.K.S.O.C.K.E.R.S_ _on multiple training dummies and obliverated all of them to pieces within the first five seconds. Causing Freddy to run out of the training room in the process and amazing Numbuh 4 with flying colours._

 _Numbuh 4 made a note saying that Axel is more powerful than any operative in the Kids Next Door and that he could try to help him control most of that power somehow._

 **With Numbuh 5, She was about to show Numbuhs 7x7, 666 and 10K how to become firece Spies and overall how well they could do. This seemed like a scary job to Freddy, but Danny reasured him that he'll pass this time.**

 _The job was to use their teamwork skills to try and reach the goal from Numbuh 5's explination, but the tricky part was that the area ahead was filled with traps, robots and sentries locking onto the trio._

 _Freddy was unsure about this and wanted to back out on the idea._ _Suddenly, a scary mask appeared behind Freddy and it yelled with a scary voice directly at him._ _Freddy then got so frightened that he used his quick feet to run across the path without getting hit by anything along the way. Despite the girly screams, Numbuh 666 had made it_

 _Danny and Gabby then went next, dodging ever obsticle they could until they got pinned down by sentries._

 _They would have failed with all the blasts, but somehow the sentries the managed to blow up after blown backwards towards the the traps._

 _Numbuh 5 didn't notice this until she heard explosions and breaking robots. When she did notice, she was shocked about this, it was when Gabby and Danny were facing the traps._

 _As soon as the trio finished, Numbuh 5 was so shocked she couldn't say anything. Abby went to Numbuh 1 about this and he was shocked about this too, he assumed that it was merely a malfunction, but another part of him thought that it was something else._

* * *

Later that evening Once the training for the new operatives was complete

Numbuh 1 brought this all up to Numbuhs 86 and 362. "...So you see, I don't find anything wrong with them. Those other sectors were just too judgemental, whereas we found them very interesting." He explained, gaining the interests of Numbuh 362 and a few other operatives behind her agreed that they could be so much more...but Numbuh 86 spoiled it for everyone.

"Nonsense, those operatives are reckless, stupid, cowardly, and they've got no place in our organisation! Let's just decomission them and be done with them for good Numbuh 362." Numbuh 86 said, earning a glare from the blonde operative. "You'll do no such thing! If Numbuh 1 said they're special then they're..." Numbuh 362 started to say, only to be cut off.

"No! I'm putting my foot down." Numbuh 86 growled, attempting to deny any of what Numbuh 1 had explained. Her transmission was then cut off by Numbuh 362 out of annoyance. "Sorry about that. Numbuh 86 just hates those rejected boys of yours. Anyways, we'll consider this feedback from you." Rachael said with high hopes for the rejected operatives. "Thank you Rachael, also, will there be any other missions for us anytime soon?" Numbuh 1 decided to ask, earning an unamused Stare from Numbuh 362. "We'll see Nigel. Anyways, I gotta go, I've got a few papers to file for the missions and...well whatever." She said before ending the transmission on Numbuh 1 before her smile turned to a concerned one.

She then went to the room where the Kids Next door CO.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E which contained every operative within the Kids Next Door within. Numbuh 362 then used it on one of the monitors for the moonbase to look up one of the rejecte operatives. "Danny you idiot, what have you been doing this time?" Rachael said to herself as she brought Numbuh 10K's files once again, but this one was different.

* * *

 ** _Numbuh 10K_**

 _Real Name: Danny McReary_

Country of Origin: Carlow, Ireland

 _Special Talent: Spider Physiology._

 _Hobbies: Karate, Cartoons, Comics etc_

 _Occupation: Plan strategist_

 _Important information: Has a strange habbit for goofing off for some reason._

 _Reason For Rejection: He couldn't find a place to settle down._

* * *

Numbuh 362 shook her head in annoyance before she closed his file, making sure nobody was even watching her. She then went to her office for a rest. "Well, at least those operatives have found somewhere nice to stay for now. But it's only a matter of proving themselves." She said to herself, taking her helmet off before falling asleep.

"Numbuh 362!" One of the Numbuh 44 twins yelped as he bursted through the office door. He managed to scare Rachael in the process accidently, but she still then looked at the operative in annoyance. "Numbuh 44, you'd better have a good reason for barging in like this!" She growled, but the operative did have a good reason. "Adults are attacking this orphanage in Ohio! Apparently they're under the orders of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane." He said all at once before stoppng to catch his breath deeply.

Rachael gasped at this before getting to her feet. "Are there any kids in trouble?" She asked with concern. "Yes, about 42 of 'em. We've contacted sector OO about this, but they were ambushed and taken down by Stickybeard and his crew." The operative explained, knowing the situation was really bad. Numbuh 362 then thought to herself for a moment before she then considering an opportunity.

"Get sector V on the monitor, we need them to take care of this situation ASAP." Rachael ordered despite the fact that she wasn't supreme leader. "Th...those goofs? But they're taking care of those rejects and..." Numbuh 44 started, but harshly cut off by by the girl operative. "I don't care, those poor children are in need of help and they're going to get it, now I said get Sector V on the line, is that difficult?" She asked rhetorically before shoving the operative out the door.

The operative then contacted Sector V much to Numbuh 86's annoyance and then waited for them to answer.

* * *

Back at Sector V.

Numbuh 1 had gotten the message and got all the operatives in Sector V and explained the situation to them.

Once he did explain, Numbuhs 1-5 then decided to bring the operatives with them, for extra backup. "Alright Team, I don't know what the delightful children are up to, but we've got to put a stop to their plan before they cause any real damage." Numbuh 1 explained on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, making sure that everyone was aware how dangerous the Delightful Children were.

"He's right, since you've never faced those dorks before, you'll have to stay behind us until we call you." Numbuh 4 remarked, mentioning the times when they had to fight adults and the delightful children from down the lane. "I've been reading up on those children, I just wanted to ask. Do they actually speak in unison?" Numbuh 7x7 asked with concern. "Unfortunately yes. But be ready for anything they throw at us." Numbuh 1 answered.

Numbuh 2 then got into the pilot seat and had everyone take up launch positions before he took off. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S then took off and headed straight for the Orphanage in Ohio. This gave Numbuh 7x7 enough time to study up on what villains she heard they were fighting. Numbuh 88-Speed was allowed to help Numbuh 2 fly the C.O.O.L.B.U.S as long as he didn't crash it again. Numbuh 666 was absolutely terrified about fighting Adults, which lead Numbuh 4 to try and man him up. Numbuh 9.99 looked around frantically, wanting to blow up something which didn't affect the whole ship, but was mainly having trouble doing so.

Numbuh 10K on the other hand, looked out the window of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S sadly, thinking about a lot on his mind. "Hey, Danny. You ok?" Numbuh 5 asked, catching him off guard a little. "Huh, wha...? Oh, yeah. I guess so." He said, not wanting to talk about his feelings. "It don't sound like you ok. Numbuh 5 thinks somethin's buggin' you." Abby said, mentioning about how sad Numbuh 10K looked. "Ok...just don't tell anyone else." Danny sighed, Abby then nodded her head before listening closely.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere in the Kids Next Door. I mean, I could never find anywhere or any Sector that suited me best." Danny admitted. "But why would you think you don't belong?" Numbuh 5 asked, putting her hand on his arm. "Many operatives thought that I was too useless or too lazy. I just wanted to prove to them that I could do something right, and...well judging from my rejection, you can already tell how many times that's been successful." Explaining the reason for his rejection, Danny also went on saying that his files were changed during his move to other sectors. Seeing as how this bothered him, Numbuh 5 decided to explain something comforting to him. "Hey...don't ever let anyone think that way about you. Numbuh 5 think you're pretty amazing for a kid." Abby complemented.

"Yeah..." He said, trailing off a little. He then paused for a few minutes before speaking once again. "There's...also something about me. I..." But before Danny could finish, he was suddenly interrupted by a voice. "Hey you two, save the sweet chatter for later, we're almost there." Numbuh 4 said bluntly, annoying the two operatives in the process.

Around that moment, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S had landed at the orphanage in Ohio and from the looks of it, there was already trouble brewing from inside. "Woah...looks like they did enough damage already. But no damage I know could have done this much." Numbuh 1 said in shock, seeing that parts of the orphanage had collapsed and there were big holes all around the walls. "Alright Team, I know this looks bad, but we need to find those orphans and save them. As for our new operatives, it might be dangerous if this is really your first time, but try and help us out as best as you can, understood?" Numbuh 1 said to his fellow teammates who nodded.

The 10 operatives then got out of the vehicle armed with their usual 2x4 weapons before heading through the doors of the orphanage, not knowing that Mr Boss was watching them all from a top floor. "Well well well...they finally showed up after all..." He said evilly before walking over to the little orhpans who were terrified of him and the other adults with him.

"Now then, since you are all here, you _will_ do what we tell you. Then you'll see that adults are always the superior ones!" Chester said evilly before laughing, the children then noticed a huge machine from behind them. Whatever it was, it looked dangerous, but it was only a matter of hoping that the Kids Next Door would be able to help out the children.

* * *

 **Oh no O_o**

 **Looks like Sector V are walking straight into a trap, how will they get out of this one?**

 **(1) What could have been the cause of this?**

 **(2) The music that I'd suggest would be this: (Wake me up before you go by Wham on Casio SA 20 Keyboard(Demo** **)** **.**

 **(3) That'll be a vehicle for another time...or until the next chapter if you want.**

 **Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one ^^**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


	3. Operation REJECTED pt 3

**Here we go Folks, the last part of Operation R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D**

 **Now we finally get to see the new operatives in action, along with a special outcome for the final battle**

 **So please enjoy the 3rd chapter and comment what you think about it if you want ^^**

* * *

Down the corridors of the orphanage

Sector V and their new operatives walked through the building, looking for any signs of the orphans. Numbuh 666 was left at the back of the group by Numbuh 4, mainly because he wanted the scardy cat to man up and have courage. It didn't work as Freddy's mind kept playing tricks on him with all the noises and mind tricks. "Um...Numbuh 1? Are...are...are you s...s..sure we're in the right...p...p..place?" He asked nervously, trying to keep calm.

"Unfortunately, it is Numbuh 666. Don't worry, if you stick with us, we'll keep you safe." Numbuh 5 said, but also reassuring Freddy just in case he chickened out. All the while, Numbuhs 2 and 7x7 were checking a scanner which could track the signals of the poor children. "How much farther Numbuh 7x7." Numbuh 2 asked, hoping that they weren't too late. "Not far, apparently, the poor children are..." Gabby started but suddenly cut off by a high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Numbuh 666 screamed, running past the operatives and right in front of them before he ran into an open door and hit his head off it. The rest of the operatives then ran towards him with annoyance and concern. "Could you be anymore of a distraction?! Anyways, get on your feet. I think the poor children are nearby." Numbuh 2 said before looking at the scanner once more. "This way, I think we're nearly there." Numbuh 7x7 said.

The gang walked up two floors before hearing a noise. It sounded like crying, but none of them were sure yet. "Oh dear. I think something's going on up ahead." Gabriella said in fear before running over to a wall in front. "What is it?" Numbuh 1 asked with worry as he followed. Gabriella then took a left turn and a right turn down the corridor before halting towards a wall.

"The noise was coming from this wall." Numbuh 88-speed said as he put a stethoscope up against the wall. "Please, someone help! Ah...ahh...ACHOOO!" A voice cried out, it also sounded like that voice sneezed because of a cold. "Somebody please help us!" Another voice cried out. "Hahahaha! Now don't cry girly, this'll only hurt a wee bit." Stickybeard's voice spoke up.

Sector V then realised that the kids were actually on the other side of the wall. "Oh no! I think they're torturing those poor kids!" Numbuh 2 said with fright. "Come on, we gotta bust through this wall!" Numbuh 4 said as he began punching at the solid wall, but not able to bust through it. Numbuh 88-speed and Numbuh 2 then joined in, but the same result happened.

"Stand back you guys, let the demolition expert do his job." Axel said with a crazy voice as he shoved the boys to one side. He then rubbed both his gauntlets together, gaining enough friction for a blast. Without hesitation, Numbuh 9.99 ran towards the wall, crying out like a maniac and before the gang knew it, he obliverated the wall, scattering debris everywhere.

Sector V then charged in, just as the children were on the verge of giving in. "Unhand those children you fiends!" Numbuh 1 said as Mr Boss, Stickybeard, Common Cold, Chester and Toiletnator, who was busy unclogging a convenient toilet, put their hands in the air. "Oh my goodness, look out, It's Numbuh 1 and the Kids Next Door, what a surprise." Mr Boss spoke with a fake frightened voice.

"Don't act so surprised you cruddy adults! Now you're in for a good butt whooping, starting with toiletbreath over there!" Numbuh 4 said with excitement, eager to kick some butt as usual. "Hey, what'd I do?" The Toiletnator asked in confusion. "Enough, now release those children...and come quietly or we'll be forced to take you down!" Numbuh 7x7 spoke whilst reading a single line from the book she was currently holding in her hands. "Are you seriously doin' things by the book?" Numbuh 5 asked with shock. "S...Sorry, it's just..." While she was stuttering a little, Chester then tried to brainwash one of the kids with a pocket watch, but luckily Numbuh 9.99 tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"I'd stay still, if I were you." He said, grinning like a maniac. "Hello Kids Next Door. We're all so glad you could make it to our...surprise!" The Delightful Children spoke from a loudspeaker all of a sudden. "You delightful dorks! Where are you?! Show yourselves!" Numbuh 1 demanded in anger before the ground suddenly shook, making Sector V quite nervous...and also making Freddy freak out.

Out of nowhere, a gigantic claw appeared and crushed the room walls, revealing the Delightful Children in one of their own gigantic robots. "We're so glad you could spare some time to come witness our plan." They said evilly as the adults pinned down the kids. "This was a trap!" Numbuh 4 said in shock before he and his fellow operatives were grabbed by the claw.

"Indeed it was you poor pittiful Kids Next Dorks. You see...we were waiting for you all! Especially...your newest operatives." Mr Boss said evilly, grabbing Numbuh 666 right before he could scamper away. "What...do you want with them?!" Numbuh 1 spat out in anger. "Oh you poor naive brat, who ever said we wanted these four brats? The other one is...wait, where'd he go?" Chester said before noticing that Danny was missing.

The gang were then shocked that Danny wasn't around. "Well...nevermind, it has to be one of these brats anyway. We'll find that little brat later." Mr Boss stated before grabbing Neville. "So what's the plan this time you delightful brats? Make every kid in the world watch you eat your delicious cake early?" Numbuh 1 said jokingly. "Aw, wouldn't that be something. But no. We have more important matters to do. Like getting adults the easy way once again." The Delightful Children explained before bringing out a sphere bomb. "ARGH!" Freddy screamed in fear. "Woah...what the crud is that?" Numbuh 4 asked in shock.

"Oh this is exactly like the ageing Cigar...only this one is permanent and we built hundreds of them! They are called, Aging bombs and once we release these to the adults, they will turn their brats into civil adults." They said before revealing hundreds of the aging bombs and laughed. "I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP!" Freddy screamed before he then slipped out of the claw and ran away as fast as he could whilst avoiding the snot blasts and even the claw on the delightful children's mechaincal robot. "Rgh! Keep still you little brat!" Mr Boss spoke as he tried grabbing Numbuh 666, but failed when he was hit by the Common Cold's blast.

Seeing this as an opportunity to fight back, Gabby whispered something to Numbuh 88-Speed before he secretly pulled out a ball of lettuce from his coat and thew it at Stickybeard. "Yar! Vegetables! My weakness!" The captain yelped in fear before he tripped up on one of the lettuce and fell onto the toiletnator who yelped in pain. "Nice one Gabby, my calculations were true after all." Neville said with a smile.

Numbuh 9.99 meanwhile had gotten his gauntlets free and blasted the arm that the operatives were currently captive in. This caused the delightful children to drop all nine operatives onto the floor. Stickybeard's crew then charged for the operatives. However, they never got that far when Numbuhs 1, 4, 5 and 9.99 took them head on. "Hehehehe! Let's play." He giggled crazily, causing some of the crew to run away. "Wow Numbuh 9.99, you're pretty good at this fighting stuff. You're totally crazy." Numbuh 4 said with amazement. "Heheh, thank goodness fer that. 'Cause if I wasn't _this_ would probably never work." Axel said before using his gauntlets to overload a power system that blew a fuse and causing a light to fall onto Mr Boss.

Eventually though, after trying to defeat the evil adults, The Delightful Children ended this rebellion when they used their claws to capture the operatives, even Freddy tried to run, but he wasn't fast enough. "Now this has gone on long enough! It's time to end this, and make you all adults!" They said in annoyance before grabbing one of aging bombs and prepared to drop it onto the operatives. "Oh man, this can't be the end." Numbuh 2 said in panic. "MOMMY!" Freddy screamed in fright as the Delightful Children grinned psychotically at their enemies. "Say goodbye Kids next door." They said, preparing to drop the aging bomb on top of them, much to the orphanage children's fright.

Suddenly, a huge piece of debris was thrown at the aging bomb before it exploded, turning it into a bunch of tiny rocks. "Nice job Axel." Numbuh 1 said to the crazy operative who looked at him. "Uh...I didn't do that." Axel said sheepishly, causing everyone to look at each other in confusion. Upon hearing a whistle from behind, The Delightful Children turned around in their machine where they saw something, no...someone who they pressumed threw that heavy piece of debris. It was a kid, one who wore a black jumpsuit with red parts on it, a black mask over his head with more red parts on the eyes, a hood with the same colours, a bit of a web pattern on the suit and a red diamond spider symbol on his chest.

"Holy crud...he's real..." Numbuh 4 said in awe as he and Numbuh 3 looked towards this strange kid. "What?...Who's real?" Numbuh 1 asked in absolute confusion. "Crawler-Kid. He's got the powers of a spider. And according to the Kids Next Door files, he's some form of vigilante." Numbuh 2 explained to Nigel before they were interrupted. "He's not just a vigilante...he's like a superhero!" Numbuh 7x7 said, slightly blushing a little.

Crawler-Kid then jumped to the ground as he spoke. "Mind if I drop in?" He asked rhetorically whilst approaching the delightful children's robot. "Impressive...those pieces of debris would have been hard to move for someone like you." The Delightful Children spoke. "Sorry about that, but I can't let you haunted kids harming the younger ones, especially turning them into adults." The young vigilante said firmly, only fueling the Delightful Children's satisfaction.

Their robot arm then suddenly aimed towards Crawler-Kid, but luckily enough, before it could even touch him, the young vigilante dodged the attack and even broke off the arm in the process with his foot. The Delightful Children were absolutely shocked at this and set the power to 50% in hopes to outmatch the young vigilante, but Crawler-Kid still managed to hold his outmatch their robot when he broke off.

Crawler-Kid then used a couple of grappling devices to fly onto the ceiling and dodging every hit from the robot until he caused them to break the ceiling which fell right on top of them. "Good grief! He does have the abilities of a spider." Numbuh 1 said in amazement as the whole team was released from the grip of the arm. "I know right? He's a legend!" Numbuh 88-speed said with awe. "Yep, it's really not that hard to do it." Crawler-Kid said after landing on the floor, looking at the delightful children's wrecked robot too.

"Yar, get him lads!" Stickybeard said, getting his crew to take down Crawler-Kid. It wasn't too long before the vigilante then shot two stings of web in opposite directions and tied them together and lucky for him, the crew were suddenly propelled back because of the web like a catapult, hitting Stickybeard in the process. "Yeah...next time be more careful when running in a group." He suggested jokingly. Mr Boss then attempted to take down the kid by crushing him, but suddenly, Crawler-Kid grew two more arms and fought the villainous adult, it was a little hard, but because of his extra arms, taking Mr Boss down with all the strength he could muster was a piece of the Delightful Children's cake. "Ow! This isn't any regular kid we're dealing with!" He yelped in pain before getting to his feet.

The Common Cold then shot a few blasts at the vigilante but thanks to his flexability, Crawler-Kid managed to dodge the shots in almost no time at all, those snot blasts also hit Mr Boss, making him too sick to get onto his feet afterwards. The Common cold then attempted to try his luck again, but thankfully Numbuh 7x7 shot a carton of orange juice at him, rendering him powerless. "Woah...thanks for that...but you should probably help th...I mean, your friends." Crawler-Kid said before Numbuh 7x7 nodded sheepishly while blushing.

The vigilante then spun a web, entrapping the possessed kids that Chester's had hypnotised before breaking the spell and knocking out Chester. "Word of advice, get a job and stop using kids for your own benefits." Crawler-Kid suggested calmly before he moved on to help the other kids come to their senses. As for the Toiletnator, all CrawlerKid had to do was hit him with a powerful punch, it was a weak punch but it then electrified the useless villain and sent him flying back through the wall. "Wow...excellent punch..." He groaned in pain before fainting.

"THAT'S IT! You have spun your last web you little menace!" The Delightful Children suddenly screamed before attempting to grab the vigilante. Yet somehow, Crawler-Kid suddenly blended into his surroundings and caused the delightful children to miss. "Wha...? WHERE ARE YOU?!" They then screamed in fury before Crawler-Kid appeared on their robot. "Here..." He said before delivering a powerful punch to the robot's mechanics, causing it to go absolutely haywire before it blew up, sending the Delightful Children flying all the way back to their mansion.

"CURSE YOU KIDS NEXT DOOOOOOOOOR!" They screamed in defeat. After that, Crawler-Kid then turned his attention to Sector V who immediatley ran over to where he was before stopping in awe. "Mate...you are amazing!" Numbuh 4 said in amazement. "Thanks. You guys weren't so bad yourselves, taking them on with your _flaws_." Crawler-Kid said as a complement.

Numbuh 1 then came forward to look at Crawler-Kid with his own eyes. "It's an honor to meet you Crawler-Kid." He said, shaking the vigilante's hand...well one of them anyways. "The pleasure's all mine." Crawler-Kid said before looking at the pile of defeated villains. "Sorry about the mess, but I'm sure you can take care of the rest, right?" He said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Eh, it ain't a problem mate. Nice timing though, the action was pretty..." Numbuh 4 started, but Numbuh 1 cut him off entirely. "Wait a minute?! What about Danny? We forgot about..." As soon as he jumped to conclusions, Crawler-Kid cut him off with just a hand on his shoulder. "Oh don't worry about Danny. He's safe." He said, giving the team a huge relief. "Good to hear." Numbuh 4 said with a smile. "Thank goodness." Numbuh 7x7 said in relief. "Called it." Numbuh 9.99 stated in boredom.

"It's Crawler-Kid!" "I'm a huge fan of your's!" "Can we get a photo?!" Many of the orphanage kids said with absolute excitement. "Of course, who else wouldn't want a photo with me?" Crawler-Kid said rhetorically before getting out a camera from his belt and gathering everyone for a photo. After the photos and signing of a few autographs, Crawler-Kid then leapt out of the building after saying goodbye to the children from the orphanage. "Wow...I can't believe it. A real life superhero..." Numbuh 1 said in disbelief before smiling. "Impressive...Numbuh 5 think we earned ourselves a good ally." Numbuh 5 said with approval.

At that moment, Danny came rushing, seeming quite oblivious to the battle being over and the villains being beaten up. "So...what'd I miss?" Danny asked, causing the others to groan in confusion. "Numbuh 10K...where were you?" Nigel groaned in annoyance. "Sorry...I took a wrong turn and I got lost." Numbuh 10K said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his forehead in embarrassment. "Well either way, I'm so glad you're safe. If not, then those Delightful Children would have turned you into an adult." Numbuh 1 said, giving Danny a huge relief.

* * *

Afterwards

Numbuh 86 arrived with a few of the moon base operatives to take the villains into prison and even take back the machine used to track the operatives' paranormal signals. It turns out that the machine the Delightful Children was actually a device used for the Kids Next Door, specifically created by Numbuh 74.239. All the while, she confronted Sector V about their shocking victory. "...and that's pretty much everything." Numbuh 2 said, having told the story. "Crawler-Kid again...that lowlife, web slingin' stupid..." The Irish operative growled, stating that she heard of the vigilante too. "Hold on, you know him too?" Numbuh 1 asked in shock.

"Unfortunately. He's always, swingin' in and savin' the day, making us look stupid!" Numbuh 86 growled in annoyance, acting out in a fit of rage. "Take it easy Numbuh 86, if it wasn't for the rejected operatives, we wouldn't be here now." Numbuh 44 stated, showing evidence via a couple of photographs before the Irish operative could even complain about the rejects. None of the operatives knew how the photos were taken, but Numbuh 1 had a bit of a suspicion on Crawler-Kid taking the photos to clear the names of the rejected operatives.

Upon seeing the evidence, Numbuh 86 was shocked by the operatives using their skills. "I...I guess I was wrong about you lot. I guess there's more to you all, even Numbuh 666." Numbuh 86 admitted apologetically. "Aw, I knew there was a nice girl in you somewhere..." Numbuh 88-Speed said with a smile, but cut off when the irish operative snapped at him. "But that doesn't change my mind about you all bein' stupid!" She growled, scaring Freddy out of the room instantly.

"Anyways, Numbuhs 666-10K, there's something we need to discuss, specifically about you all." Numbuh 274 said sternly, hinting something towards Danny and the others. "I get it...we're not allowed into this sector..." Numbuh 88-Speed said sadly before looking away along with the rest of the rejected operatives. "What? I...I wasn't saying that Numbuh 88-Speed." Numbuh 274 then said in surprise, realising that they were misunderstanding. "What?" The rejected operatives asked in shock. "You heard right. Numbuh 1 told me the whole story about your flaws, apparently you were able to put them to good use." Numbuh 362 explained from what she heard from Numbuh 1 last night.

"And since you guys tried helping us take down those adults and those delightful dorks...I've been wanting to ask you something." Numbuh 1 said as the operatives looked at him with confusion. "Y-yes?" Numbuh 666 asked nervously, appearing from behind Numbuh 10K. "I've been talking with the others on how well you've been coping with us, so I have to ask...how would you like to become our new operatives?" After hearing this Danny and the others were shocked. "You...you really mean it...?" Numbuh 666 asked in shock. "Of course Freddy. Numbuh 5 says that you've really got heart." Numbuh 5 said with approval before getting a hug from Freddy unexpectedly. "I...I'd love that." He admitted with a smile before everyone turned towards Numbuhs 7x7, 88-Speed, 9.99 and 10K.

"I say...this is truly an honor. I accept." Numbuh 88-Speed said with a salute. "This is exciting. If this is true, I'm in!" Numbuh 7x7 said with a smile. "Yeah...me love to do that..." Numbuh 9.99 replied as he clapped his gauntlets together. Everyone then turned towards Danny who looked away slightly before facing Numbuh 1. "I know I haven't proven myself yet...but maybe there'll be a chance that I'll get that opportunity someday. Count me in." Numbuh 10K said, confident to prove himself.

"Well...it's official then. You guys are the newest members of Sector V. No...Sector V will be the first treehouse to have ten operatives." Numbuh 274 said with approval. Hearing this, the gang cheered with excitement. "Alright settle down, we'll have all your stuff moved their at once. Just don't call us if you guys change your minds." Numbuh 362 stated firmly, but also a little sheepishly. "It's the least I can do for you too Danny. Especially after...what happened to your brother." Numbuh 274 stated, gaining a surprised attention from Numbuh 1 in secret, but he decided to leave it for later.

* * *

That night, back at the tree house

Numbuhs 666-10K had settled into their rooms as the newest members of Sector V. To celebrate this, Numbuh 3 threw a huge Ice Cream Party for everyone. "Well you guys, a toast...to our newest operatives." Numbuh 1 said before everyone held up their ice cream cones to celebrate. "To our newest operatives!" The whole team said before slurping their ice cream. Axel was already finished with his ice cream and went to the refrigerator to fill his mouth up with tons of it. "Oooh, this is gonna be so great. With you me and Numbuh 5, we can go on girly missions together!" Kuki said with excitement.

"Calm down, we'll get there eventually." Numbuh 7x7 said with a giggle. "Welp, I'm off to bed. This has been a very crazy day for me. Goodnight you guys." Numbuh 88-Speed said after a long while later. He then went to his new room once the others bid him goodnight. Soon after, Numbuh 9.99 left to his room, possibly to trash the place without warning in the middle of the night. Soon after, Freddy and Gabriella left, mainly being tired and quite possibly afraid of the dark.

"Right...I'm off to bed. See you in the morning guys." Danny said with a yawn. "Night Danny." Numbuh 5 said with a smile. "See you in the morning hotshot." Numbuh 2 said with a brilliant complement as Danny left for his room.

However, Numbuh 1 decided to go after him just before the operative could open his room door. "By the way...I heard Numbuh 274 mentioning about a brother you had. What was it about?" Numbuh 1 asked as Danny turned back to face his new leader. "Oh...you heard huh?" Danny said with a hint of being uncomfortable. When he saw Numbuh 1 nod his head, he sighed and decided to explain everything. "Well...I had a brother once, I looked up to him...then...he was kicked out of the KND and went missing." He then explained sadly. "Then people were always accusing me of being like him, it even damaged my own reputation as an operative. Even many other operatives kicked me out for that." Danny explained.

"Did they say _why_ he was kicked out?" Numbuh 1 asked in confusion. "No...they just said, he did something against the rules of the KND and was kicked out. No explinations, no evidence, nothing." Hearing this from Danny, Numbuh 1 was quite shocked that Danny's brother was kicked out for unknown reasons. "That's strange...there is always an reason explained for being kicked out of the Kids Next Door. Either way, I'll look into it. For now, you just get some rest." Nigel said before bitting his operative goodnight

"And don't worry Danny, I'm sure you'll have your moment to prove yourself to everyone." Numbuh 1 said with reassurance, causing Numbuh 10K to smile when he knew that Nigel was right in saying that. "Yeah...you're right." He said before bidding Numbuh 1 goodnight and closing his room door, locking it in the process. Once inside however, upon turning to the right, Danny looked at his bed to see a familiar costume. Boy it was lucky Numbuh 1 didn't go into his room, because if he had, he would have seen the costume.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Danny leaped onto his bed to get the costume and mask before he chucked them over to his secret wardrobe. "But to you guys...I think I've already proven myself. And while I can't reveal my secret yet...maybe I will when the time comes, you'll know for sure." The young boy said with a confident smile, keeping a secret from Sector V...no, the Kids Next Door operative that no operative had ever known before. He, Danny Marvel, was actually the vigilante the others met before... or rather...he was Crawler-Kid.

* * *

Villains Lair

Multiple adults had gathered around a meeting table and were being lead by Father himself. They were discussing the recent problem they were having with Sector V's new operatives while something caught Knightbrace's attention. "Who is this... _Crawler-Kid_ and how the heck did he take down your children?" He asked with concern for his own teeth.

"Here's a better question: Who Cares?!" Father asked rhetorically in anger before calmed down and pulled out a few plans to hassle children even more. "I mean come on people, he's just one kid in a jumpsuit, there's thousands of us." He continued whilst opening the multiple plans towards his fellow adults. "And yet he's managed to take down your children and some of our own..." Mega Mom started in shock, only to be cut off by Father.

"And all the more reason to make sure every kid in the world suffer." He said firmly, almost sounding like he was trying to ignore the subject. "So now...all we gotta do is take him down and turn him against the Kids Next Door. If we convince him otherwise, it'll happen." "A lot of adults aren't gonna be happy that we're doing this." Professor XXXL stated sheepishly. "It's not our job to make them happy, it's our job to get rid of kids. Now go back to your usual businesses people. I need time to think." Father then stated with annoyance before all the adults left.

Walking into his office whilst muttering about his children goofing up big time, he then sat down on his seat and activated a monitor with the press of a button. The monitor then revealed a figure in the shadows, nothing about them was revealed thanks to the shadows. "You called Boss?" They asked after turning towards Father. "Yes, Ulama. I'm having a bit of trouble with one of the kids in my way to gain glorious adulthood." Father explained, feeling a sudden rage building within him. "Crawler-Kid is his name. I believe you know him?" Hearing that name, the figure's eyes glowed red.

"Obviously..." The figure growled at the mention of Crawler-Kid. "It's been a long while since we've crossed paths with each other." Hearing this, Father fairly understood how the figure felt about the vigilante. "Whoever this kid is...he is the only thing along with those Kids Next Door, standing between me and our ways to get rid of all kids." Father growled, nearing his fiery rage explosion.

"Indeed...funny how my nemesis appears after all this time...either way...it'll be more thrilling when I hunt him down. Rumor had it that he appeared, merely days after I became what I am today." The figure spoke with absolute hatred for Crawler-Kid. "Hmm...that does seem interesting, but enough about that. I'm hiring you to find out who this... _CrawlerKid_ is. Find out, give me the info so we can take him down!" Father said as the dark figure nodded before hanging up on Father. "Just you wait Creepy Crawly, you'll be taken down, soon enough." Father said, laughing all the way.

 **END TRANSMISSION**

* * *

 **And there you have it folks, Operation R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D is now complete**

 **I probably know what you're thinking ( _This is just the one story_ )**

 **Well, I actually planned to make this story into a series of stories from the other episodes of KND**

 **So stay tuned for more episodes and I'll see you all next time**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


End file.
